Le soir de la St Sylvestre
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Naruto marche seul dans la rue quand une violente tempête de neige éclate. N'y voynat rien, il arrive cependant chez Sasuke et s'y invite sans sa permission. SasuNaru !


Voilà une fic que j'ai écrite l'année dernière pour le nouvel an mais puisque je n'étais pas encore sur et bien...je ne l'ai pas mise ! ^^

Alors voilà pour vous ! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY ! X)

Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto n'est toujours pas en ma possession ! T_T

* * *

**Le soir de la Saint Sylvestre  
**

Naruto s'ennuyait chez lui. Personne n'était venu lui souhaiter une bonne année car nous étions le 31 Décembre. Je suis sûr que vous pensez que ses coéquipiers sont des imbéciles mais c'est un peu faux. Sakura était partie fêter entre filles la bonne année. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que les garçons y étaient aussi allé mais sans invitation. Quant à Sasuke, vous le connaissez, un pur glaçon. Il décida de sortir sous la neige. Dehors, les lumières de noël illuminaient tout Konoha. Naruto avait froid, il tremblait des dents mais il ne voulais pas rester chez lui pour s'ennuyer encore des heures, surtout ce soir qui n'est pas comme les autres. Il marcha droit devant , sans trop regarder où il allait. Partout il entendait des personnes s'amuser et rigoler. Comme cela peut être frustrant pour lui.

- Je ne suis qu'un monstre pour tout le village de Konoha. Même si quelque personnes sont devenues mes amis, ils ne sont pas avec moi pour fêter le nouvel an. Ça se comprend quand on y repense.

Mais après quelque minutes de marche, une tempête s'abattit sur Konoha. Elle était si forte que Naruto ne voyait plus ses pieds [ Bon, je penses que j'exagère un peu ! ^^]. Il finit par tomber sur un mur ou plutôt une entrée. Celle-ci était assez grande voir immense. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était celle de Sasuke.

- Super ! Je suis sûr qu'il va me laisser dehors ! - -

Il entra dans le jardin pour se diriger vers la porte afin de sonner. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

- Quoi.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non.

- Mais t'as vu la tempête, j'arrive même plus à voir mes propres pieds !

- Et alors !

- S'il te plaît ! Je t'en pris !

- ...

- Merci !

Il entra alors que Sasuke ne lui avait même pas dit oui. Qu'il peut être chiant parfois ce Naruto ! Sasuke voulut le tuer pour oser entrer sans sa permission. Naruto avança dans le salon, ses chaussures toujours aux pieds. Misère ! Elles sont pleines de neige. À chaque pas, de la neige restait sur le sol et fondait. Des minis flaques d'eau s'installaient sur le sol de Sasuke, qui allait exploser.

- Mais ça vas pas, Naruto ! Enlèves tes sales chaussures de tes pieds ! Tu salis tout !

- Euh ... Désolé.

- Uzuratonkachi !

Naruto exécuta les ordres en vitesse de peur de se faire renvoyer dans le froid. Il posa ses chaussures devant l'entrée. Mais lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans le salon, Sasuke lui cria :

- Non mais tu te crois où !

- Mais...quoi encore ?

- T'as sali mon sol alors tu le nettoie !

Furieux, Naruto exécuta à contrecœur cette corvée. Sasuke lui donna une serpillère, ou plutôt, lui lança une serpillère en pleine face ! Il dû nettoyer jusqu'à la dernière goutte car un certain glaçon le surveillait.

- J'en ai marre, c'est pas chez moi ! Pourquoi je nettoierais !

- Parce que c'est toi qui as sali ! Franchement ta question est idiote.

- Urusai !

- Pourquoi t'es pas resté chez toi ! J'aurais pu éviter de t'avoir dans mes pattes !

- Je ne voulais pas fêter seul le nouvel an.

- Tu crois que, moi, je veux le fêter avec toi, le boulet de Konoha !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais venir ici, chez toi ! C'est pas ma faute si le temps est contre moi !

- Nnnh...

Sasuke s'en alla dans la cuisine. Naruto, lui, partit vers le salon. Il alluma la télé et s'allongea sur le sofa. Jamais il n'avait vu un canapé aussi grand ! Quel vie de roi ! Il commençait à se reposer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose : à manger ! Il se rua vers la cuisine. Sasuke n'était plus là. Tant mieux il va pouvoir grignoter sans qu'il le sache ! Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs et placard, et embraqua des chocolats, bonbons, gâteaux et pleins d'autres choses encore !

- Miam ! Je vais me régaler !

Sasuke était monté à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Dès que la tempête s'arrête, il renverrais Naruto dehors. Il redescendit voir se que Naruto faisait. C'est quand même chez lui ! Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il écarquilla les yeux, furax.

- UZURATONKACHI !

- H... Hein ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il reçut le poing de Sasuke en pleine face. En tout cas, il l'avait bien mérité. Le salon était dans un sale état ![On le changera jamais, Naruto aime tellement le bordel qu'il en fait partout ! XD] Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Des emballages de bonbons et des miettes de gâteaux parsemaient le sol, des pop-corns jonchaient sur le sofa, qui n'était plus blanc mais plutôt beige crade. Sasuke devint rouge pivoine et se jeta sur Naruto pour le massacrer, qui se débattait de toutes ses forces sans pouvoir s'en sortir. Il décida de chatouiller Sasuke. Ce qui marcha à merveille ! [Sasuke est sensible aux chatouilles ? On en apprend des choses ! XD] Sasuke ne pût tenir plus longtemps Naruto sous le coup des chatouilles. La bataille devint une bataille de chatouilles.

- Hahahaha ! A... arrê... te ! Hahaha ! Sasu..sasuke !

- Tu as lancé la bataille alors assume ! N..non Naruto !

- Vengeance !

- Hahahahahaha ! ARRÊTES !

Sasuke poussa Naruto par terre comme une vulgaire chaussette.

- Aïe... !

- Naruto, finie la rigolade ! Maintenant tu nettoie tout ce que tu as fait !

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te jettes dehors, tu fais ce que je te dis !

- ...

Naruto passa le balai et nettoya encore une fois le sol, plus le canapé. Sasuke eu un rictus, il utilisait Naruto pour faire son ménage. Pour Naruto, il ne voudra plus jamais sortir de chez lui lors des fêtes si c'est pour être l'homme de ménage de Sasuke ! Épuisé, Naruto s'avachit sur le sofa, toujours sale car il était impossible de lui redonner sa couleur initiale.

- Naruto, tu n'as pas fini ! Tu vas me faire toutes les salles ! Ça t'apprendras !

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas ton serviteur !

- Ah bon ? Moi, je le croyais !

- Teme !

- Baka !

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Naruto courut de suite vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il trouva Sakura en face de lui.

- Hein ? Na...Naruto ?

- Salut Sakura !

- Mais c'est chez Sasuke ici !

- Euh...oui. En fait c'est une longue histoire.

- Ah, d'accord. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr !

- C'est hors de question !

Malgré la réponse de Sasuke, Sakura entra grâce à Naruto.

- En fait Sakura, pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que vous faisiez une fête entre fille ?

- Et bien... Naruto. Les garçons s'y sont invité et je trouvais injuste que tu ne sois pas avec nous alors je suis partie.

- On a qu'à fêter la nouvelle année tous les trois !

- C'est une super idée !

Sasuke arriva, ses sourcils froncés signifiaient qu'il était contre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de fêter le nouvel an ! Alors avec vous, encore moins !

- Mais non ! Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! Pas vrai Sakura ?

- Oui !

Naruto et Sakura partirent dans la cuisine. Sasuke les suivit, furieux.

- Nous allons faire un gâteau ensemble.

- Mais, Sakura, je suis nul en cuisine !

- T'inquiète, je vais t'aider !

Sakura se mit à chercher les différents ustensiles. Sasuke la rejoint afin de l'aider. En même temps, c'est sa cuisine ! Ils firent à trois [ Et oui ! même Sasuke s'est mit à la patte ! XD] une gâteau au chocolat. Mais vu le résultat, ils ont préféré ne pas le manger. Naruto regarda le gâteau puis Sasuke et se remit à regarder le gâteau puis Sasuke pendant une minute. Il ricana et prit un morceau de gâteau pour l'envoyer sur Sasuke.

- UZURATONKACHI !

- Hahahahahaha ! T'as vu ta tronche ! Hahahaha !

SPLATCH !

- Hahahahaha ! Naruto t'es aussi joli que Sasuke maintenant ! Hihihihi !

- Sakura ! C'est pas marrant !

- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as commencé, uzuratonkachi.

Puis une bataille de chocolat commença. À la fin les trois ninjas ressemblaient à des statues de chocolat. C'était à mourir de rire ! La cuisine était dans un piteux état. Du chocolat jonchait partout. Après s'être regardé, ils se mirent tous les trois à rire. C'était la première fois que Naruto et Sakura voyait Sasuke comme ça. Ils n'allaient jamais oublier cette soirée.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On nettoie tout.

- Sans moi ! J'ai assez nettoyer ta maison Sasuke !

- Sasuke, je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

- ...Oui.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Moi aussi !

- Par contre pas toi, Naruto.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est de la discrimination !

Pendant ce temps, Sakura installa, dans une autre pièce, du guy. Elle souria et s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

_J'espère de tout coeur que mon plan va marcher ! Ils ont intérêt à se mettre en dessous et comme ça... Hihihihi !_

- Dit Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas fêter le nouvel an ?

- Je trouve ça stupide, c'est tout.

- Pourtant on s'est bien marré !

- ...

- Je suis sûr que tu t'es bien amusé !

- C'est vrai.

- Je suis content que tu avoue enfin quelque chose !

Dès que Naruto est dit ça, Sasuke rougit et se prit la serpillère. Il tomba en plein sur Naruto. Au final, Sasuke est au dessus de Naruto. Ils étaient tellement près que chacun arrivait à sentir le souffle de l'autre. Leurs visages étaient à moins cinq centimètres. Ils devinrent tous les deux rouge comme une tomate.

- Euh..Sasuke...tu..peux...

- Ou...oui !

Il se releva automatiquement. Naruto se mit debout à son tour. Il n'osaient plus se regarder. Sasuke partie vers l'entrée. Naruto le suivit.

- Tiens, la tempête s'est arrêtée !

- Euh...tu vas quand même pas me jeter dehors !

- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto puis s'en alla dans le salon. Sakura venait de finir sa douche, elle attendait ses deux coéquipiers à l'endroit où du gui était accroché au plafond, qui était à l'entré du salon !

- Sasuke ! T'es bizarre depuis le petit accident ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis à chaque fois ?

- Je ne m'enfuis pas !

Naruto lui aggripa le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment. Mais tout d'un coup Sakura apparut.

- Tiens, du gui !

- Hein ?

Les deux garçons se reculèrent, le rouge aux joues.

- Ah, Sakura ! Tu as finie ?

- Oui ! Vous avez vu ?

- Quoi. - -

- Ce qu'il y a au-dessus de vous !

Soudain les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent.[Au moment de minuit, on doit normalement s'embrasser lorsqu'on est sous du gui. ^^]

- Oho ! Il est minuit ! Bon je vais ranger mes affaires qui sont dans la salle de bain !

- ...

- _Gloups !_

Sasuke fixait Naruto qui rougissait de plus en plus à chaque coup. Sasuke se rapprocha de celui-ci, jusqu'à le toucher. Naruto eut une bouffé de chaleur.

- Sakura a raison, nous sommes sous du gui. Mais je ne l'ai pas installé. C'est toi Naruto ?

- M...moi ? Pourquoi j'en mettrais ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être pour...

- Tais-toi ! Si ça se trouve, c'est Sakura !

- Naruto, il est minuit et du gui est accroché au-dessus de nous, selon nos mœurs...

- STOP ! Arrêtes !

Sasuke s'avança, mais Naruto recula. Malgré tout, Sasuke réussit sans difficulté à le prendre par le bras. Il n'était plus qu'à dix centimètres du visage de Naruto. Le souffle du blond s'accéléra soudainement. Jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi proche de lui ni même de qui que ce soit. Depuis ce soir, Naruto se rendit compte qui est Sasuke pour lui.

- Sasuke...

- Oui ?

- Je...je t'ai...

- Moi aussi.

- Tu sais ce que j'allais dire ?

- C'est tellement facile à savoir.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il embrassa Naruto. Celui-ci devint tout rouge, encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Leurs lèvres restèrent un long moment collées. Derrière un meuble, Sakura les admira s'embrasser. Elle attendait cette scène depuis longtemps.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt !

Elle souria en murmurant cette phrase. Puis elle s'en alla vers la sortie en laissant un mot sur la porte. Elle préférait les laisser seuls. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke admirait Naruto.

- Comme tu es joli lorsque tu rougie, Naru.

- Urusai !Et c'est quoi ce surnom !

- Quoi, tu l'aimes pas !

- Euh, si !

- Au fait, où est passée Sakura ?

- Aucune idée.

Ils décidèrent de la chercher jusqu'au moment où Naruto trouva son mot sur la porte. Il appela Sasuke qui arriva illico presto.

- Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Passes, je vais le lire.

Après lui avoir donné, sasuke le lut puis rougit.

- Vas-y, lis-le !

- Ok. _« Je suis parti pour une bonne et simple raison. C'est moi qui est mis le guy, et je suis contente pour vous. Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ! Ce fut un plaisir d'assister à la scène, j'ai décidé de vous laisser roucouler tous les deux ! Et cette fois, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Bonne nuit les tourtereaux ! »_

- ...

Après cette soirée, ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent aucun enfant par manque de matériel adapté ! [ XD ! Je l'ai reprise d'une fic super classe qui se nopmme La belle au bois dormant, elle est dans mes fics préférées. Je vous conseille de la lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! ^^]

**FIN !**


End file.
